fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WNCU
WNCU is an NBC-affiliated station that serves Pearl City, North Carolina and Uruk, North Carolina. It broadcasts on channel 10. The station has been owned by Carolina Broadcasters, LLC since its acquisition of the station along with a few others in the state of North Carolina, and one in the state of Virginia in July 2016. History WNCU began operations on October 1, 1949 on channel 10. The station's original owner was the Sure Broadcasting Corporation, a division of the Avco Company. WNCU began as an independent station from the start. During the 1950s and 1960s, the Sure TV station group would grow to include ABC, CBS, NBC, and RKO-affiliated stations. Along with NBC programming, the Sure/Avco stations also aired common programming, including The Paul Dixon Show, Midwestern Hayride, The Ruth Lyons 50-50 Club (later to become The Bob Braun Show), The Phil Donahue Show, and telecasts of Cincinnati Reds baseball. The Sure broadcast division took the name of its parent company in 1968, becoming Avco Broadcasting Corporation. In 1969 the FCC enacted its "one-to-a-market" rule, which prohibited common ownership of AM radio and television stations with overlapping coverage areas under certain conditions while grandfathering some already existing instances. WNCU's channel 10 coverage area covered portions of the Pearl City and Uruk markets, and Avco's ownership of WNCU and some of its television and radio stations was granted protection under the clause. In 1975, Avco announced the sale of its broadcasting outlets; channel 10 was sold in February 1976 to the Providence, Rhode Island-based The Outlet Company. On January 11, 1995, WNCN and WNCU became charter affiliates of The WB Television Network. Outlet sold its broadcast stations, WNCN (channel 17) in Raleigh, WNCU (channel 10) in Uruk, WNCX (channel 13) in Fayetteville (later sold to the Liberty Corporation in 1999), WJAR (another channel 10) in Providence and WCMH (channel 4) in Columbus to NBC in 1996, and channel 10 became an NBC owned-and-operated station, spending much of the next decade as one of two stations in the market to hold such status; the other was UPN's WLSW (owned by that network from 1997 to 2005; it was later sold to LIN TV and is now owned by Manhan Media). WNCU was placed up for sale by NBC-Universal on January 9, 2006, along with WDXE-TV in Dixieville, Florida. Raycom Media, the Montgomery, Alabama-based company which already owned five NBC affiliates in the southeastern United States, announced it would purchase the two stations on April 6, 2006; however, Raycom announced it was going to buy Liberty Corp, but WUGB was sold to The E.W. Scripps Company, because of duopoly rules; the sale was finalized on June 26, 2006. For several months after the sale closed, WNCU's website remained in the format used by the websites of NBC-owned stations. In December 2006, WNCU and WDXE-TV launched redesigned websites, which are no longer powered by Internet Broadcasting. On August 12, 2015, WNCU, WNCX, WSEM/WHYM, WWBC/WLWX & the rest which currently used the Raycom Media patriotic graphics were sold to West Virginia Media Holdings, Inc. The reason for the sale is over the graphics dispute between them, Jeff Domitrz and Limerick. The sale was finalized on August 31, welcoming the station into the West Virginia Media Holdings family. When it was announced that Nexstar would acquire WVM, the company decided to sell the recently acquired stations to a local broadcaster, Carolina Broadcasters, LLC, based in Landis, North Carolina, on July 1, 2016. The deal was finalized this time, on August 5th. Newscasts Newscast Themes * "WTVJ 1970 News Theme" (1970-1975) * Classical Gas by Mason Williams (1975-1983) * Turn To News by Frank Gari (1983-1992) * Pinnacle by 615 Music (1992-2005) * The B Package by Frank Gari (2005-2014) * Metropolis by Stephen Arnold Music (2014-current) Newscast titles *''Big Top News'' (with Bill Hindman) (????-1956) *''Broad and High'' (with Bill Hindman) (????-1956) *''WNCU Newsreel'' (1949-1957) *''WNCU News Reports'' (7 pm) and The Esso News (11 pm) (1951-1957) *''Hugh DeMoss and the Esso News'' (1957-1963) *''Medallion Home Edition 11:00 Report'' (1963) *''Television 10 News'' (1963-1965) *''TV-10 Color News'' (1965-1969) *''TV-10 News at 6'' / TV-10 News at 11 (1969-1974) *''The Channel 10 Report'' (1974–1977) *''10 News'' (1977-1995) *''WB10 News'' (January-September 1995) *''NBC10 News'' (1996-2014) *''NewsChannel 10'' (2014-present) Category:North Carolina Category:Pearl City Category:Uruk, Gilgamesh's Home Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 10 Category:Raycom Media Category:Former independent stations Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Carolina Broadcasters